icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Clark
| birth_place = South Windsor, CT, USA | draft = 77th overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 1998 |played_for = Washington Capitals Calgary Flames Columbus Blue Jackets|career_end = 2011}}Chris Clark (born March 8, 1976) is a retired professional ice hockey Right Winger who played in the National Hockey League for the Calgary Flames, Washington Capitals and the Columbus Blue Jackets. College career Clark played four years for the Clarkson Golden Knights in the ECAC (NCAA Division I), posting 128 points (63 goals, 65 assists) and 392 penalty minutes in 142 games. He was named to the ECAC Second All-Star team in 1998.http://capitals.nhl.com/team/app?page=PlayerDetail&playerId=8460567&service=page&tab=bio NHL career Clark was drafted in the third round, 77th overall, by the Calgary Flames in the 1994 NHL Entry Draft. Clark played five seasons with the Flames. In his final season with the team, he played in every game and helped the team to the 2004 Stanley Cup Finals, which they lost to Tampa Bay. Clark was traded to the Washington Capitals as a restricted free agent on August 4, 2005, in exchange for a conditional pick in the 2006 Entry Draft. In January 2006, he joined the Capitals' top line, which also included left wing Alexander Ovechkin and center Dainius Zubrus. Clark finished his first season in Washington with career highs in goals, assists, and points. The Capitals named Clark their new team captain on September 13, 2006. Playing on the top line, Clark had a career year in goals (30), assists (24) and points (54) during the 2006–07 season. Clark was injured in the third period of a 2-1 shootout loss to the Florida Panthers on November 28, 2007, and missed the next eighteen games with a strained groin muscle. Clark returned to the lineup on February 13, 2008, but played only one shift against the Philadelphia Flyers. Clark kicked out his skate in an attempt to stop a pass when he aggravated the groin injury. Clark missed the rest of the regular season and playoffs. After suffering a wrist injury in February 2009, Clark required surgery which ended his 2008-2009 season. Clark skated with the team during the pre game skate before game five of the 2009 Stanley Cup Playoff game against the New York Rangers, but did not return until Game 7, taking the place of then-teammate Donald Brashear, who was suspended for six games after his late hit on Blair Betts. On December 28, 2009, Clark, along with defenseman Milan Jurcina, was traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets for winger Jason Chimera. Clark was the third longest tenured captain in the history of the Washington Capitals, behind only Hockey Hall of Famer Rod Langway and Dale Hunter. During the 2011 off season Clark accepted a try-out invitation from the Boston Bruins. Despite having an impressive pre-season, he was released from the Bruins training camp on October 5th, 2011 without a contract. On November 3, 2011, Clark was signed to a professional tryout agreement with the Providence Bruins. Clark was released by the Providence Bruins on November 21, 2011 after six games due to the fact he failed to score a point during his tryout period Retirement After he was released by the Providence Bruins, Clark took up a scouting position within the Blue Jackets organization for the remainder of the season before being named as the team's development coach. International play During the 2004–05 NHL lockout Clark continued his career in Europe. First Clark played through a short stint with Swiss team SC Bern, then with Norwegian outfit Storhamar Dragons. In 2007 Clark was chosen as the captain of the USA hockey team for the World Championships, where he scored two goals and added an assist in six games. Career statistics External links * * Category:Born in 1976 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Clarkson Golden Knights players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:SC Bern players Category:Storhamar Dragons players Category:Washington Capitals captains Category:Washington Capitals players